


I will not let you down

by moonlightnish



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish
Summary: Parad likes carrying Emu. Emu has noticed.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	I will not let you down

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I'm currently in a bit of a slump and haven't been able to write much at all. So, I apologise if what I've written isn't that good ^-^

Parad likes carrying Emu. Emu has noticed.

The first time he did was when Emu had his back turned to an attack that he didn’t notice coming his way. Parad had hurriedly lifted him and teleported them away from the danger.

Since then, a new habit was formed.

When Emu was so exhausted that he almost fell asleep where he was standing.

When he tripped on something and was about to fall on his back.

When a monster attack left him limping back to CR.

Heck! Even when his injuries did not hinder his mobility in any way.

Actually sometimes there was _absolutely_ no reason. In their house, Parad would often carry the doctor from one place to another. Maybe he wanted to tease Emu. But it felt too genuine to be mistaken as such. 

Emu, of course, did not mind being carried around by Parad. It definitely surprised him at first. But Parad’s hold on him was so gentle and firm at the same time - at that moment, Emu felt protected and safe like never before, that he eased into the bugster comfortably.

The close proximity to Parad felt nice. He could feel their hearts beating in unison more clearly than ever. Plus it allowed him to admire his partner’s face up close - the way soft curls fall over his eyes, the slight blush in his cheeks, the way his lips quirk into a smile when he notices Emu staring at him. It was very intimate and Emu loved it very much.

Emu also thought about how easy it would be to kiss Parad in that position which was definitely a very confusing thought to have since it is before they started dating. Emu’s face would become so red which he hoped Parad didn’t notice.

(Parad did notice though. He was having the same thoughts and would get very embarrassed.)

“Parad.. Can I ask you a question?” Emu askes one evening when the two of them return home after Emu’s shift.

“Sure Emu,” says Parad as he carefully places the human on his bed and takes a seat next to him.

“Um.. do you like carrying me in your arms?” Emu asks nervously, not actually sure how to phrase the question.

Parad looks surprised. “You noticed?” 

“I think the entire hospital did when you carried me in the hallway,” Emu comments, amusement colouring his voice.

Yeah ok they weren’t subtle that time. At all. Emu did wonder what kind of picture they were making that time but honestly? He wasn’t bothered by it.

Parad looks bashful. “I.. yeah I do. I just feel I can protect you from anything when you’re close to me. So it kinda became a habit. Guess I got a little bit overprotective. I’m not overstepping here, am I?” He asks the last question anxiously.

Emu gives a reassuring smile. “You’re not overstepping. I also feel very safe when I’m with you Parad.”

Parad looks pleased. “I’m glad then.”

“Also.. if that’s the case, I would also like to have you close to me. I would also like to carry you at times. The feeling of wanting to protect is mutual, y'know. You wouldn’t mind that, would you?”

“No, I wouldn’t. I would appreciate it very dearly, Emu.” Parad replies, actually quite touched by his partner's concern over him. 

“But are you sure you can handle lifting me with your ...height?” Parad mocks which causes Emu to gasp in outrage.

“HUH?! Do not underestimate me, Parad!” Emu protests. Just to prove his point, he gets up and lifts Parad up with ease. "See?"

Parad checks to see if Emu is struggling and gets relieved to find that he isn't. "Wah.. you're right. In that case," he wraps his hands around Emu's neck "I'll be in your care, Emu."

Their faces were so close that Emu could see the twinkle in Parad's eyes. The childish yet earnest smile in Parad's face leaves Emu so flustered that he struggles to say something in return. He wishes he could etch this memory permanently inside his head.

"It'll be my greatest pleasure, Parad."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://moonlightnish.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonlightnish/) at @moonlightnish. Feel free to drop by and send a message or anything.


End file.
